Running in Heels
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Jane never imagined herself running through the trees with a big-ass dinosaur chasing her, let alone that Maura would be beside her...in heels. Rizzoli and Isles/Jurassic World ficlet. T for safety's sake, 'cause of like, two swears, more of a K , I guess. Giftshot for xXJerBear2Xx


Alright, guys, another one shot for ya! Went to see Jurassic World the other night and noticed Bryce Howard did the whole thing in heels, and told my friend xXJerBear2Xx. She thought it would be amazing to do a ficlet about that Rizzoli and Isles style (ya know, minus the whole sexual tension thing), and thus this little gem was born.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Maura, run!" Jane pushed Maura ahead of her, weaving between towering trees and keeping a wary eye behind and above them. She tripped over an exposed root and cursed, watching her toes for a moment before picking up the pace again. As she drew up beside Maura, a monstrous roar made her glance over her shoulder and yelp. She stretched her legs and grabbed Maura's arm, pulling her along through the dense undergrowth, looking down to watch their feet. "Maura, what the hell! Take off your damn heels and _run!_ "

"But, Jane-"

" _No_ , Maura. There is a damn Idiot Rex chasing us-"

"Indominus Rex, Jane. Really, didn't you pay any att-"

" _Maura_ , keep moving _._ "

The honey blonde shot Jane an annoyed look as they reached the treeline and ran into the open plains. "Fine." She lengthened her stride and overtook Jane, smirking as the brunette stared at her in amazement.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

"Jane, what's – oomph!" Maura pressed her hands to Jane's back, peering around her shoulder curiously. Mayhem surrounded them in the small shop, broken windows and screaming people on all sides while pterodactyls picked off defenseless visitors indiscriminately. Jane, however, was focused not on the carnage around them, but a figure quickly walking perpendicular to them. "Jane?"

"I think that's Jimmy Buffett."

"Who?"

"That man, over there." Maura followed Jane's pointing finger and stared at the retreating figure. Her nose wrinkled and her eyes tightened in confusion.

"...Jane, why does he have two margarita glasses in his hands?"

Jane turned to her with a wry expression, keeping the space between them minimal so they wouldn't be separated in the chaos. "Priorities, Maur. He's got his straight, I guess." Jane shook her head and wild curls tickled Maura's cheek.

The sarcastic tone in Jane's voice flew over Maura's head and she snorted and pursed her lips. "But shouldn't he be more worried about the-"

Jane's eyes flicked over Maura's shoulder and her eyes widened suddenly. "Duck!"

"I think you mean pterydactyl, Jane. They are clea-"

"Goddammit, _get down!_ "

* * *

Maura and Jane were briefly separated in the aftermath of the Indominus Rex's rampage, but the medical examiner only had to look for the tall figure pacing anxiously in the Welcome Center to know where her friend had disappeared to. She made her way to her, skirting groups of wounded and grieving visitors and waved her hand to get Jane's attention.

The brunette's head jerked in her direction and she vaulted over two men laying side by side in her haste to reach Maura. "Maur, are you alright?" Her eyes swept across her tousled hair and down to her ruined clothes which had been shredded beyond salvage.

Maura flexed her joints and did a quick mental inventory, smiling gently as Jane slid closer and laid a hand over a thin gash on her forearm. "Yes, Jane, I'm fine. A few scratches, but mostly fine."

"Thank god." Jane visibly deflated, brown eyes shining with relief as she hugged Maura to her chest and pressed fervent kisses against her temple. "I don't know what I would've done if..." Jane sighed and pressed Maura closer. The blonde shifted uncomfortably when her shoes pinched her toes as she swayed and Jane leaned back. Her eyes slid down, down, down, and her eyebrows gradually disappeared beneath extremely disheveled hair, mouth gaping slackly.

"...are you still wearing your heels?"

"...yes?" Maura canted her head to the side in confusion and shifted on her feet again.

Jane shook her head from side to side in disbelief, one hand rubbing her face tiredly before an eye stared at her balefully. "How the _hell_ did you manage to keep them this entire time? _Why_ did you keep them this entire time? Why didn't you throw them away?!"

Maura reared back in affront, lips turned down in a frown as she pointed at her feet. "They're Jimmy Choo, Jane! You don't throw away these shoes!"

"Really," Jane deadpanned.

"Yes, Jane, _really_. Do you know how much these cost? I wouldn't just _throw them away_."

"But – Maura, they're – Maur..." Jane's hand raked through her curls and she groaned in defeat. "They're heels!"

* * *

Not even sorry. This totally works, guys!


End file.
